Nurture of a Mother
by The Merchant12
Summary: Kenichi is just your average teenage guy with raging hormones. Saori Shirahima, being the ever-loving Mom that she is, decides to help him through this stage in life. Rated M for a reason folks, the paring is Kenichi X Saori, so if you don't like incestuous pairing, I suggest to keep scrolling. Also can't believe she's not even in the character list.
1. Chapter 1

**The nurture of a Mother**

_Kenichi the Mightiest disciple does not belong to me, rather it belongs to Syun Matsuena and the anime under FUNimation License. Trust me, if I were writing the manga it'd be straight up porn._

It was another bright day in Japan. Today there was no school, which eased the mind of Kenichi Shirahama, a student who has to wrestle with both the hardships of education and participate in life-and-death matches against fellow peers. Today he just wants to relax and sleep the day away. He's been thinking about his time in the Ryozanpaku, having to endure harsh training so that he can sharpen his skills and become strong enough to win Miu. Miu, her image and name were focused in his mind. Sexy, strong, and smart, Miu Furinji was truly a dream girl for any male. He could picture her in her tight purple leotard, her breasts so large that they look like they can tear it apart if more pressure is applied to it. His body started to heat up, his member becoming much more attentive and rising with the increasing blood pressure. Damn it, how he just wants Miu right now. He's a damn teenager with hormones on a rise, any sexy girl that he knows would be good enough for him. Renka, Shigure, Kisara, he just wants all of them. He has to get rid of those urges, and despite not liking to do it so early in the morning, removed his boxers and rushed towards the restroom. Not noticing the steam coming from the cracks of the door, he opened the door and was slammed with a sight he was least expecting. Saori Shirahima, his mother, just stepped out of the shower. The steam enveloped her incredibly curvy body, water droplets were still dripping from her skin. Her breasts rivaled and even surpassed that of Shigure's and Miu's, which were blessed with small and pink nipples that complimented well with the creamy skinned assets. Her opening was slightly gaping, making Kenichi nearly pass out from how much blood his other head was receiving and not the one that he needs to make a coherent though. After finishing rubbing her face with her towel, she saw her son. At first she was slightly shocked at him being there, even more so seeing his dick enlarged from what she believed to be a case of morning wood. The head barely poked out of her son's foreskin, and was red and wanting attention it was being neglected. She looked at the rest of her son's body, extremely muscular and toned thanks to the sports that he claims to be doing. She remembered when he was just a twig, but now he looked like a real man! She locked eyes on her son, and for a few seconds seemed to be like an eternity. Kenichi broke the silence in a hysterical fit.

"Oh Kami! Sorry Okaasan I thought no one was in the wash!"

He quickly left the bathroom and went straight back in his room, shutting the door and leaping back under his covers. He can't believe he just saw his own Mom naked! Oh Kami, he tried to get that image out of his head. Her large breasts, creamy skin, pussy lips that were perfectly shaved and tight, he shouldn't be thinking like this at all about her! It's his Mom, he can't be thinking of her in a sexual way. He should only love her as a parent, not view her like Miu! He tried hard to get his thoughts off of anything sexual, but the image of his naked Mother came first and foremost in his head. Damn it, why did she have to be hot?! His boner also isn't going away, he's starting to leak and getting his sheets sticky, shit he had to go find something to just masturbate into. He heard a knocking on his door and the voice of his Mom was heard.

"Kenichi-Kun, may I come in? I want to see if you're alright."

Kenichi's heart literally just dropped in his stomach. How could she think he's alright? If anything she herself should be mortified for her Son to walk in when she was exposed!

"Okaasan, I'm perfectly fine! Hold up let me just get a bit ready."

Instead of hearing her Son's plea to wait, she simply opened the door. Is this woman crazy!? She knows that he's still possibly naked, thank Kami that he was still underneath the sheets instead of just getting out. He saw her mother, her cute face having a sweet smile that made Kenichi turn red like a beet. He barely noticed that she was simply in a tower, making his already hardened erection become more pronounced under the sheets.

"Okaasan, I'm still naked! I told you to wait up a bit, please get out and let me get dressed."

His mother let out a cute giggle and simply sat down on the side of his bed. Kenichi's heart started to pound in his ears, wondering if its possible if his Mother could even hear it. The next thing she said made him nearly black out.

"Kenichi-kun, are you a virgin?"

"What?! I mean yes, I am! Why would you ask me that all of a sudden?"

Kenichi's mother let out a small laughter, covering her mouth to at least lessen the embarasmment her son was feeling. He was so cute! Every time he's around girls he's always been so shy, and now he's acting like this towards his own Mother!

"I'm just asking, usually when guys are active with a girl tend to get more frequent erections. It's Ok if you are a virgin, this just shows that you really want a girl right now. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Despite such a strange situation both were in, that thought was subdued in Kenichi's mind. He simply decided to partake in her answer.

"Well, there's a girl named Miu Furinji. Personally I think she's really cute and smart, but she probably doesn't want me. I never see her pay attention to me, so I guess she can do better."

Well now, that didn't suit well with Saori Shirahima! Any girl would consider themselves lucky to end up with such a sexy young man like her son! Really all he needs is some experience with girls. A devious little thought spread in her mental image, and she flashed a seductive look at her Son.

"Kenichi-Kun, I think its time that I helped you how to get a girl. If you really like this Miu, then I think you need some experience in interacting with the other gender."

Kenichi being the oblivious boy that he is, wondered what she meant. Saori got up from his bed, and then what shocked him back into the situation that he was talking to his Mom in an aroused state, removed her towel and showed that body of a Goddess to her Son once more. Those large and magnificent breasts were staring at Kenichi, the hairless pussy catching his eye in the next moment, toned stomach and long legs were being feasted by Kenichi's eyes. Saori could feel her son being turned on from her body, her own arousal state starting to stir as the juices from her pussy were beginning to rise. She simply wants to help her Son's needs is all. That's what she's trying to convince to herself anyways. Truthfully she loved the idea of her Son entering inside her once more, the thought coming upon her ever since she saw him becoming more mature and stronger through his training. Though she'll never reveal it to anyone, she actually touched herself to the thought of being dominated by the budding man that's Kenichi, rubbing her clit and nipples hours on end, hoping that maybe Kenichi would catch her like this. Her husband as of late no longer even looks at her anymore, so she's glad that she still knows she's sexy by her Son's reaction to her naked body.

"Okaasan, wait what?! Put back your towel on, I think it slipped off!"

Kenichi covering her eyes made Saori laugh a bit, and then she proceeded to lie on the bed, staying on all fours and crawling towards her son. She lifted her right hand to slightly part Kenichi's hands until his mouth and nose were opened. She let her own lips become barely inches apart from Kenichi's, their breaths being exchanged and hot.

"Kenichi, please look at me. I love it when your eyes are on me. I promise that I will only be yours, so please show your eyes."

Kenichi removed his hands, now looking at her Mother. Their eyes connected, and the image that is the beauty that is his Mother was now solidified in his mind. The next action made him smash his lips against Saori's own, his tongue penetrating the confines of her hot mouth. His tongue explored the ridges of her upper mouth, brushed it across her teeth, and then wrested with her own tongue, hers wanting to feel what his felt. He let her in and could feel her tongue do what his did, and then her lips entering his own mouth, enveloping her tongue and sucking on it, bringing it out of its confined. She disconnected the messy kiss with a strand of saliva still connected and eventually vanished between the two. Kenichi no longer cared the taboo that is incest and proceeded to give her another hot kiss, pushing her back to the bed and his being on top of her.

He broke the kiss and proceeded to lick the right nipple, her moans enticing him to go further.

_End of Chapter 1 fellow pervs! This is probably going to last another chapter, maybe its going to be three. Dunno, not really intending this to go beyond just a incestuous lemon. Anyways if any of you leave any positive reviews, I might take requests when it comes to writing lemons. I am totally fine with anything, Straight, gay, etc. Just make sure that it's not too crazy on the fetishes. Anyways hoped you like it, see ya around folks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kenichi-Kun..ohhhh.."

The sound of his mother's satisfaction urged him to lick her wonderful breast even harder, the sound of wet kisses, hard licks, and soft moans filling the room. It was a wonderful melody to Kenichi's ears. After he decided to give the same treatment to the left breast as well, then slowly started to leave a trail of kisses down his Mother's stomach, and became extremely close to his Mother's opening. He looked at it and gave it a small sniff, smelling Saori's arousal. It smelled sweet, like honey or his favorite candies. He gave it a lick, the moans becoming much more powerful from his actions. He replied to those moans with faster and harder licks, until eventually he had his whole mouth over her pussy, deep-throating her and making her cries of pleasure loud and free for him to hear.

"Kenichi-kun my baby, keep doing that. That makes mommy feel so good."

Being the good son that he is he kept up the similar pace, eventually feeling a gush of her hot cum pour into his mouth. Oh damn it was so sweet! There was a bit of saltiness to it, but that just complimented how good his Mother's essence tasted on his tongue.

"That's right Kenichi-Kun, drink up Mommy's cum like how used to drink her Milk."

He went back up to her face, holding some of the cum in his mouth and shared a kiss with her, allowing her to know how she tastes like. Oh Kami Kenichi is doing so well for just being a virgin! She knew she had to reward her budding son somehow. After breaking the kiss she pushed Kenichi forward and made him stand on his Futon, his gleaming dickhead just needing to be felt by his Mother's touch. At 7 inches long and 2 inches thick, this was extremely impressive and slightly intimidating for Saori, although it's a challenge she's gladly willing to take.

"My, you've grown since I last saw you!~ I remember how you and I used to call it a Kotori. And whenever you used to get an erection I used to tell you it can fly! Well that name doesn't fit it well as it used to."

Kenichi was blushing madly from embarassment. Kami even in this situation she still treated him like a little kid. However, any form of awkwardness leapt away from his mind, as his Mother proceeded to kiss the tip of his penis, then proceeded to lick his dick as though it were a lollipop. She then enveloped him in her mouth, allowing his hardened member halfway through her mouth, and sucked on it slowly as possible. Oh Kami this was agonizing for Kenichi, the feeling of something hot and warm was something he wasn't used to, and he felt like he was going to explode in any second. Kenichi couldn't hold it in any longer, and like a geyser came in his Mother's throat, his semen going down her gullet. Kenichi never felt such an intense orgasm before, this couldn't be compared to the simple handjobs he's given himself in the past. He wanted to collapse back on to the bed, but his Mother's strong yet gentle embrace kept him standing. After sucking up the last drop, she proceeded to kiss his limping penis. After a few more smacks from Saori's lips, Kenichi's dick was once again strong and ready to go. Kami she was truly a woman, Kenichi was impressed by how great of a lover his Mom was and how lucky he was blessed he was for her to be his first. The thought that she was his Mother came to him as not a concern, rather because she was his Mother made this all the more sexier. He was glad that the Heavens allowed him to come from such a sexy woman, and he will be her true Man. No one else will take her from him, his Father can go burn in hell for all he cared. She was the only one he needs. Kenichi held her by the sides of her face and gently allowed her to stand, and with his impressive strength grabbed hold of her legs and put her down once more, he himself once again on top of her. His dick was now merely inches from his Mother's opening, the heat between the two erotic areas was making both partners leak their essences upon the Futon, waiting in anticipation for the eventual climax.

"Okaasan, I want to be in you so badly. I want to make you mine. No one belongs to you except me, understand?"

Saori was shocked at her Son's dominance. But at the same time she could not be helped but be turned on by the Man that she brought into this world. She responded with a nod, and gave him one more kiss.

"Do it my precious boy, come back inside your Mother like all those years ago."

Without a second thought or doubt Kenichi thrusted inside Saori, her arousal from before could no longer be contained, causing her to have another orgasm when she was penetrated by her Son. However Kenichi merely begun, his dick was only halfway inside of her. He retreated back a bit, and then thrusted himself completely inside his Mother, feeling her hot confines grip around his length. Oh Kami her pussy was so wonderfully tight, and the orgasm she had gave him such a good grip on his penis, he was surprised he too didn't receive another orgasm from the Goddess that was his Mother. He kept the pace as slow as possible, wanting to feel her around him again. He not only felt pleasure, but safety and security, as though he was still an infant inside of her all those years ago. His love for his Mother at that moment went beyond what a society says a Son should feel for one, and to him that love was the true love that should be between the two. He continued to thrust slowly, feeling her hot juices make the process smooth and sensual, his nerves feel as though they were on fire. As he proceeded to go harder and faster, Saori couldn't believe it. This was it, her son finally came back inside her once more. She's never felt so close to him as she did now. Her Son's dick was amazing, at first the stretching she received was painful. Now however there was nothing but pleasure, the feeling of being whole was something she longed miss and could never truly be accomplished by her husband. However she had him to thank for helping bring Kenichi into the world, her desires finally being fulfilled. It was as though the Heavens themselves finally granted her wish for a Man that can truly fulfill her in every way in the form of a Son. She truly has no regrets, the Taboo merely making the experience all the more enjoyable.

"Auggh, Okaasan I love you! You're the best Mother in the world, and you're the sexiest girl I'ver ever seen!"

That statement brought so much happiness to her. However she truly needed clarification.

"Reall-Ahh~Really Kenichi-Kun? I thought you liked that other girl."

Kenichi's thrusts are now powerful and dominating, each thrust causing the delightful breasts in front of his barely opened eyes to jiggle up and down at rapid speeds. Soon now the tip of his dick was starting to reach her womb, the dick head already brushing against it. Kenichi did not back down from the challenged, and with a mighty push he finally was able to penetrate his Mother's womb, his dick head now inside. He left his penis there for a short time, thrusting out and then thrusting back in, having the rewards of knowing that he is able to get his penis in his Mother's womb and the loud moan that she let out, some nonsense of words that he could barely make out thanking him for being such a strong man. Before he could answer her question he gathered the right nipple in his Mouth and sucked as hard as he could, the pleasure doubling for his Mother. After the treatment he gave to the breast he crashed his mouth towards Saori's own hot lips, the act of kissing being nigh-impossible thanks his powerful thrusts, but somehow successfully managed to allow his tongue to taste the hot confines of his Mother's mouth once more. He disconnected the kiss, their faces being merely inches apart from one another. His own eyes connected to Saori, their faces both having delightful expressions as pleasure filled their bodies and close to approaching their own climaxes.

"Miu? She's nothing to you Mom. You're truly the only woman I need, the only woman I want. No one can replace you. The Heavens gave me to you not to just be your Son, but to be your Lover! I am yours and you are only mine!"

With that reveal Saori Shirahima, the Mother and now Lover of Kenichi Shirahima, was truly at peace. He felt exactly the same way she felt, and with that realization both she and her Son erupted into a fiery climax. It was as if the two were smacked with a freight train, but instead of feeling pain they only felt sensual pleasure. Kenichi did one final thrust as he grunted and came inside his Mother, his seeds filling her womb, his penis continued to spurt into her. Saori let out a moan that filled the entire house, the thought that a stranger might hear her not once crossing her mind as the only thing that mattered to her was the pleasure that was present, here and now, with her Son Kenichi. She could feel his hot seeds filling her pump after pump, glad that she knows that there's a chance, no not a chance but the fact that she is going to bear her Son's child and with their love bring about a new life into this world. With a current of electricity sparked by their nerves and making their buddies shudder, they concluded the love they just made. Kenichi didn't bother to pull out of his Mother, instead he simply just laid on top of her, nuzzling his face between her face. Saori loved this position, embracing him by wrapping her arms around him and sharing the warmth they both felt. She kissed his forehead and proceeded to run her fingers across his hair, very soon she realized that Kenichi fell in a deep sleep. Of course she didn't hold it against him, the fact that the act of Sex was tiring and that she was his Mother allowed her to forgive him. Despite this being his first time she was surprised that he made he cum two times and was so powerful that it felt as though she was being split in two. But most of all was that she knows that he's hers now. What Kenichi said he meant. Kenichi is truly a gift from Kami himself. After reciting prayer she too was now feeling the comfort of sleep, her eyes slowly closing until her vision was now darkness. She was about to join Kenichi in the realm of sleep, and with one final breath allowed herself one more claim to herself.

"My Kotori has finally grown strong."

_And that's the conclusion my fellow audience! It was pretty fun writing about these two, I honestly wished that there was something about them but I can't find it anywhere. Hopefully my fan-fiction inspires more of this pairing, especially since I don't consider myself the best of writers. Would love to see a more experienced writer write another lemon between these two! Will I continue it? Well who knows! This was just planned to be one chapter but instead I wrote 2! Well anyways hoped you liked it, reviews would be nice. And remember I will do any parings you ask if I decide that I want to do them. For now, farewell! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the fateful day where the pleasures between Mother and Son ensued, the moans of the two filled their humble abode whenever they were left alone. Every day whenever they had the chance,Kenichi and Saori would have sex like rabbits in heat. Both have completely rid of themselves of any hesitation since day one when it comes to the taboo of their newfound relationship, and had passion fueled nights and even days whenever Kenichi's father and his sister, Honoka were absent in the household. Tonight was like any other, with his father at work and Honoka hanging out with Apachai, Kenichi was thrusting in and out of his Mother at extremely high speeds, causing his Mother's breasts to lash up and down at blurring speeds, her body gleamed in sweat, and her pleasure being expressed verbally through passionate moans and high screams.

"Auggh, OkaaSan! Your pussy is so tight! I love you so much!"

Saori had to smile at that statement. Sure she's heard it before, but the more he says it the more she loved it. She loved feeling Kenichi's rock-hard dick in her wet opening, so big and filling that she can't help but cum at merely thinking about it. The nights that she had to spend without having sex with her son all she could think about was him, her essence leaking out of her while her boring husband slept next to her. Oh Kami yes! He just hit the spot that she loved so much, letting out a beautiful moan for her son to appreciate.

"Oh Kenichi-Kun! Keep at it baby, harder and faster!"

Like a spell that bewitched his mind Kenichi spiked up his aura and went faster then he ever went before, thrusting at speeds that made his Mother's whole body begin to blur from the hammering her son inflicted upon her. Kami he was such a strong Man! He didn't realize it but she already came nearly 5 times during the entire ordeal, and right now she was going to explode! And once more she could feel her son penetrate he womb, his dick head fully entering its confines just like every encounter beforehand

"Okaasan, this is it, I'm going to, to-"

Before he could finish the sentence, he let out a roar of pleasure that showed his dominance over the situation. Along with her Son, Saori threw her head back and screamed as loudly as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck while Kenich picked her up from the bed and stood on his up, holding his Mother and continoud to thrust while his seed exploded within her. Pump after hot pump filled Saori, almost all of it filled her womb completely. After the last wave of Kenichi's seed left him, the two lovers were completely spent, the remaining strength Kenichi had was used to gently put his mother and himself back on the bed, with his dick still in his Mother's opening and laid upon her body, his face nuzzling between her breasts.

"Ohhh Kenichi-Kun~ You were amazing today. This was especially great since the last two days we haven't had sex thanks to your Father and Sister. I can tell that it was even a bigger burden for you."

Kenichi looked up at his Mother's eyes with a big grin on his flushed face, going up to her and giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Okaasan it was so hard not wanting to just have you, even with Father and Honoka around. I didn't care if the whole world was going to see us, I would love to show how much I love my Okaasan."

Saori let out a light laugh to Kenichi's comment and rubbed his hair lovingly. The two had such a strong bond now, almost every day they would spend the day together and simply love each other. She wished however that they could live together alone where no one can disrupt them and just freely express their love out in the open. But despite that wish she still was happy with their current relationship. She loved how happy he was, his life drastically improved ever since he decided to take martial arts. Even more so now that she was more involved. She simply couldn't help but smile, and her bodies need for rest eventually had her lulled to sleep. Kenichi himself shortly followed after, both having their long rest.

3 days later...

Another morning in the Shirahama household, and Saori was serving breakfast for the family like she normally does. Her husband was sitting down and reading the paper, his suit showed he was prepared for work. Honoka was dressed in one of her cute dresses showing she too was ready for the day. However Kenichi was still not at the table, which was odd for him to do something like that since he usually is the first one to get up. (well nowadays, just so that he and Saori can have a quickie before Kenichi had to leave for martial arts training.)

"Kenichi-Kun! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

Kenichi came downstairs, still in his pajamas and sat down to eat alongside his family.

"Hi Oniisan! Why are you up so late? Don't you usually have to leave before us?"

Kenichi let out a big yawn, and gave a smile to his sister.

"Oh not today Honoka, there's no martial arts studies for me. They're telling me to take it easy right now, and boy do I need it."

Honoka merely let out a giggle to his response, and asked if she can still see Apachai still.

"Oh of course I will, like always."

He flashed a look at his Mother, who responded with a smile.

"Sweety, how about you? Working all day and night like usual?"

Kenichi's father looked at his wife and simply nodded.

"Aughh, speaking of that I gotta go now. Time for me to go to work."

He gave a kiss to Saori's cheek, which sparked a bit of jealousy in Kenichi, and patted he and Honoka goodbye. Afterwards Kenichi walked Honoka to Ryozanpaku and left her with Apachai, who was excited to see his friends once more.

"Alright Apachai, take good care of her like usual. And tomorrow I'll come to resume my training, see ya."

With that he left in a dash and went straight home. He saw the main living room empty, and heard a voice call him upstairs. He rushed towards his room and when he opened the door saw an incredibly warm welcome from his Mother. Naked and with her legs wide open, slightly opening her wet lips apart, she looked at Kenichi with hungry eyes.

"Come here my baby boy, time to have some fun."

Kenichi didn't need to say a word, he stripped himself from the clothes he was wearing and let out his hardened dick for her Mother to see. He pounced on her, his dick smashing into her hungry maw that gladly consumed it. Saori already gushed with an intense orgasm that left Kenichi's member covered, but allowed him to fluidly thrust into her with ease. He gave her a hard kiss, letting her scream in his mouth. No matter what, Saori's opening feels just as tight as it was back when he first had her. It's as if hers was made to be compatible with just his dick. Kenichi thrusted out however and the need to taste her filled him. He went down to see her opening and licked it as hard as he could, enticing another moan from her. Just like his dick before it, his tongue pierced into his Mother and swirled around inside her, tasting as far as he can. Saori grabbed the back of his head and pushed him even deeper into her, the feeling so good that only Kenich's penis was superior to it. She let out another orgasm, covering her Son's face with her love. Kenichi disconnected the kiss he gave her and brought his penis towards her Mother's lips. With no buildup at all she envelopped him whole in her mouth, and then slowly brought his whole 7 inch length into her throat, his dick bulging hotly in her throat. A bulge actually formed in her throat, and from that sight alone Kenichi couldn't help but nearly come in his Mother's mouth. But with sheer willpower he fought against it, thanks to the many nights he had with her he could now resist that desire so that they can continue in their love-making. She started to bob her head up and down, defying her gag reflex. She slowly started to release his dick, until the head was released from her mouth with an audible and wet pop that was heard. Strands of pre-cum still clung to her lips and his dick head, breaking the strands with her tongue.

"Okasaan, I'm so glad we have a whole day to ourselves."

Saori felt the same way Kenichi did, and showed it by giving him another kiss.

Then a sudden crash that is heard whenever a door slams against the wall was heard, shocking the two and looking towards the now opened door. Standing in the passageway was a stunned Miue, seeing her fellow student and combatant and his Mother having sex of all things!

"Kenichi-Kun...your front door was open..."

_Welp, decided to say screw it and make another chapter! Yes, I'm going to continue this story cause you know what, why not? I enjoy writing this story, and hey I have nothing better to do! Hope all of you guys enjoy it, and for those who've read the other two chapters, I hope I made you guys happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Miu stood in the doorway, and what was merely a few seconds seemed to last Eternity. Despite having visibly no emotion she was so shocked to her core at the sith that befell her eyes. Kenichi, one of the most innocent guys she's come to known, is not only having sex but he's having sex with his own Mother!

"Kenichi-kun, I-I'm sorry for walking in unannounced! I-I thought I could come in since the door was op-"

Saori let out another lust-filled moan that ringed in Miu's ears. Kenichi was once again bringing his pace back up, adding more to Miu's surprise. Didn't he care that she was there at least? She can't even believe that he's having sex in general! Not to be mean, he was cute but he was so shy. But breaking a taboo like Incest was the last thing Miu Furinji would ever expect. The sound of Kenichi's Mothers moans were now even louder, and despite knowing what she was witnessing was wrong, Miu couldn't help but look. She saw Kenichi's strong body thrusting with so much strength thanks to her masters training in helping develop that body of his. His strong arms keeping his Mother in place enticed her, Miu wondering how powerful his grip would be on her waist. Her eyes averted to Saori, such a gorgeous women with a body that rivaled even a top female Martial artists master. Her breasts were jumping from the sheer force of Kenichi's thrusts. Finally her eyes averted to Kenichi's dick pounding his Mother's pussy. It was so huge, she can see how thick it was every time it bobbed in and out of Saori's extremely wet pussy. Her own pussy was starting to feel wet, thanks to wearing her usual leotard one can start noticing the wetness surrounding her nether regions. She wanted to rub herself so badly in front of them, not caring if these two witnessed it. But her self-discipline prevented her from releasing an orgasm from her body. Soon an earth-shattering scream erupted from Saori, snapping Miu out of her trance-like state. Kenichi shortly followed, gushing out streams of cum from his dick, some of it expelling from his Mother's pussy. Miu licked her lips at the amount that was coming out, jealousy and lust hitting her mind-set, completely forgetting why she was here in the first place. After the two lover's orgasms subsided, the room became quite. Saori, after taking in a long breath of air, broke the silence

"Kenichi-Kun, who is that?"

Kenichi, who was already becoming aroused while still within his Mother from the simple fact someone was watching them, looked at Miu first and back to Saori.

"That's Miu Okasaan. Miu Furinji, my classmate."

Saori felt like she knew that name from somewhere, then smiled when she remembered.

"Ohh, is that the girl you like Kenichi-Kun?"

Wh-what?! Miu broke out of her lust filled mind from that revelation. Kenichi liked her? She was so excited by hearing this that she completely forgot that she was witnessing people having sex in front of her. She heard Kenichi's low laugh once again fill the quietness of the room.

"Yeah Okasaan, that's her. She's cute isn't she?"

Miu could only help but blush at that. She always thought Kenichi was cute herself but never really brought her feelings out to him, thinking Kenichi was not interested. But now she's hearing Kenichi himself admit that he finds her cute!

"Oh yes Kenichi-Kun, I could see why you like her. So, Miu? What bring you hear anyways?"

Miu didn't know how to answer the question. She simply couldn't remember anymore.

"We-well Shirahama-san, to be honest with you I don't remember. I have a feeling it was for sch-"

"Why don't you remember Miu? And please call me either Saori or Okasaan, you don't have to be so formal."

Miu found herself quite for a moment. I mean it's obvious she can't remember, she saw two incredibly hot people have sex in front of her like she wasn't even there! Not to mention it was between a Mother and a Son! How can she think straight with that happening?! Another laugh came from Kenichi, who looked at Miu intently.

"It's alright Miu, we understand. From the looks of it you were enjoying the act, weren't you?"

Miu saw Kenichi eyeing her now obvious wetness from her leotard, Miu wanted to cover it but she was too nervous to do anything except blush red as a beet. Kenichi looked back at Saori, who gave him a knowing look. They both knew that this was too good of a chance to let go. Letting out her voice in a silky and seductive fashion, Saori continued to talk to Miu.

"Now dear, don't be so shy. We can help you with anything you need, whatever you desire. Just say the word."

Miu knew what was going on. She wasn't the brightest girl but she knew how the atmosphere changed in the room. Again lust was filling her mind, no longer caring that her juices were leaking and staining her leotard. She saw Kenichi proceed to do a thrust, strong and proud, his eyes locked with Miu's and a moan let out by Kenichi's mother. He did it again, making Miu's heart pound hard in her chest, the want of Kenichi to fill her as well starting to take over any rational thought. Finaly, Kenichi thrusted as hard as he could, letting Saori release another high-pitched scream that played beautifully in Miu's ears. Kenichi spoke to Miu once more.

"Come on Miu, this could be you."

With that, Miu lept upon the two lovers like a starving animal, lust taking over actions. She smashed her lips upon Kenichi's own, her strength pushing Kenichi off his Mother and unto Kenichi's back. Miu broke the kiss and started to lick and bite Kenichi's neck while rubbing herself upon Kenichi's dick, wanting to feel him tearing into her but the leotard was blocking her from doing so. Shortly after she felt two hands grab her large breasts and massage them in a way that pleasure spiked through Miu's body. It was Saori, who first nibbled on Miu's left ear and then gently gave her a kiss on the cheek. She made Miu lift off from her son, putting Miu on her knees while the much taller and older women was rubbing her body. She guided her left hand towards Miu's pussy, rubbing her lips in a way that made Miu's nerves become electrified. She felt the zipper on her leotard start unzipping, and then feeling Saori's hand touch her bare flesh.

"Here, let's get rid of this bothersome thing darling."

A few seconds later the leotard was off, Miu was now completely bare for the two lovers eyes to feast on. Saori embraced her once again, her breasts smashing against Miu's and bringing her for a soft kiss, first a soft peck which then lead to Saori's tongue enter the confines of Miu's mouth. Kenichi was impressed on how his Mother easily accepted another woman into the fray, the sight of his Mother giving his classmate a soft and sensual kiss was just so sexy to him. Saori broke the kiss and gestured Kenichi to come join them, Kenichi going behind Miu and grabbing both of them with his strong arms, his dick laying enjoyably on Miu's right ass-cheek. Miu's heart was pounding so powerfully that the two can feel it. Saori decided to comfort the High school girl.

"Don't worry Miu, you'll love this."

_Welp, there's Chapter 4! I feel like I got a bit lazy with this one but I promise to make the next chapter even better. Also I'm getting suggestions for different girls, if you guys like to make any suggestions yourself feel free!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Miu's body shuddered in the coming anticipation. The two lovers held her tight in their embrace, strong yet gentle. Miu's lips were pressed against Saori's, while Kenichi's hands roamed over her sweet spot, rubbing her clit in circles and making Miu's body twinge in pleasure. Saori stopped her kiss with Miu and let her tongue roam across Miu's flawless and taut stomach, licking all the way until was was just above her wet pussy. Saori breathed in Miu's arousal, licking her lips as though it was an exquisite dinner prepared to be eaten. She gave Miu's lips a hard lick, releasing a moan from her. Saori plunged her tongue deep into the younger girl's opening, her juices covering Kenichi's Mother's face. She could feel the resistance of Miu's virginity press against her tongue, knowing that her Son will take it soon with his strong cock. Kenichi himself was busy deep-throating Miu with his tongue, his erection glazing pre-cum over Miu's ass-cheeks, wanting to be inside the blonde busty classmate. Miu let out a load moan as she climaxed from the probing of Saori's tongue, covering her face with Miu's juices. Saori got back up and licked Miu's neck and proceeded to kiss Kenichi on the right cheek, grabbing his attention. Miu herself knew that this is but the beginning even though her body was already tired. Kenichi broke his kiss with Miu and went to kiss his Mother, tasting the juices left by Miu.

"Mmm, Okasaan Miu-san tastes amazing."

Saori let out a small giggle and gave Kenichi a quick kiss on the lips.

"I know Kenihi-Kun. Miu is so wonderful, you have a really great eye for women you know."

Kenichi gave a devilish smirk to Saori.

"Of course, I chose you after all."

Saori couldn't help but go beet-red from that comment. Kenichi-Kun was such a playful flirt! She truly loved how confident he has become because of her. She gave Kenichi another kiss and then let her eyes draw Kenichi's own to their new partner in their little group.

"Well Kenichi, she's all yours now. Go and make her feel Heaven like I did."

With that she gave Kenichi's cock a kiss and then Kenichi brought himself towards Miu. She looked so good, as her body was just coming down from the orgasm given to her earlier. Kenichi grabbed both her legs and positioned himself until the only other movement required was a thrust to seal the deal. Saori went behind Miu and laid Miu's head upon her breasts, giving her kisses and comforting her. Miu was obviously excited but that excitement came lace with fear.

"Saori-Cha~"

"Please Miu, call me Okasaan. I know right now you're afraid, trust me though it'll feel amazing."

"Okasaan, this is my first time. I'm scared it will hurt."

"Shhh Miu-chan, at first you'll feel some discomfort. But afterwards you'll feel as though you can't live without Kenichi-kun. Trust me."

Both Miu and Saori looked towards Kenichi, giving him looks of approval. Kenichi was patient throughout the entire conversation, but now he just couldn't keep it locked up anymore. He thrusted inside Miu, who let out a yelp of pain from having her hymen broken by Kenichi. Kenihi's keen senses realized this, and stopped himself from just madly ravaging his precious student apart. Miu let some tears flow from her eyes, which Saori brushed aside and stroked her cheeks, knowing that it would be alright. She gave the girl a kiss upon her lips to help Miu relax more. After a while Miu's opening was more acustomed to the length that filled her, which allowed Kenichi to begin his thrusting in Miu. The pain that Miu felt was suddenly being turned into pleasure, nothing from before could compare to how she was feeling. She couldn't keep the kiss between her and Saori continue, since she needed to let her pleasure become vocal. The room was now being filled with wet slaps and Miu's lustful moans and screams, with Saori now rubbing herself as she saw her sexy son and her gorgeous Miu making love in front of her. Wanting the touch of another badly, she got up from her position, gently putting Miu's head down on the floor. Saori was now above Miu, and she lowered herself until her opening was mere inches away from Miu's hot mouth. Miu saw this and understood perfectly what her new "Okasaan" wanted. She gave Saori's lips a lick, enticing a moan from her. She continued to do this, licking harder and harder until Saori gently sat on Miu's face, who's tongue was now inside of her. Miu was now practically eating out any and all juices that were coming from Saori's beautiful opening while Saori herself was riding on Miu's face, grinding herself across her beautiful features. Kenichi grabbed his Mother's breasts and started to give her hard licks to both nipples, increasing his Mother's pleasure two-fold. He then kissed her hard, shoving his tongue down her throat while his thrusts proceeded to be faster and deeper. Eventually Kenichi's dick was able to push past into Miu until he penetrated her womb. No longer being able to contain himself he came hard inside Miu, who she herself let out a loud scream as her own Orgasm came to her when she felt the hot liquid rush deep inside her womb, the vibrations rocking deep inside Saori, who from that and Miu's tongue-fucking came all over Miu's face. All three of the lovers were now spent, and collapsed into each other's bodies and were sprawled across the floor.

"Tha-that was amazing Okasaan."

Saori heard Miu's newfound affection from her, looking at Miu and giving her a smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that from you Miu-san. I'm so glad to have a new Musume in our family, don't you agree Kenichi-kun?"

Kenichi breathed in a large gulp of air and looked at his two gorgeous lovers.

"Of course Okasaan, I really love our new addition to our family. I'm glad I can be a Brother, Husband, and Son for the girls in my Family. Speaking of which, I wonder when Honoka will be home."

Saori kissed her Son and then kissed Miu, all three giving each other a strong yet gentle embrace.

"We don't have to worry about that for a few more hours. For now, let's just sleep."

All three eventually drifted off into a deep slumber, and waiting for the next day to begin.


End file.
